A new turn on life
by ww2killer
Summary: it was a regular day for Kazuki Komuro just a regular school trip till he is kidnapped and now has his life changed in to a life in crime and death will he survive or wind up dead a parody to black lagoon kept similar to the anime in a few chapters and scenes hope you enjoy R
1. Chapter 1

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction with black lagoon the best anime i have seen by the people it was the best for me to make a story

I don't own black lagoon but my OC's are mine R&R

Coming soon


	2. Chapter 1 the day that changed my life

Chapter 1 A turn in my normal life

Right now we go to japan Tokyo in winter and is snowing lightly

''this is my home town I feel like that I'm stuck in a rut having to go work for a big company working as a small time assistant for my jack ass of a boss having to run jobs for him having to work on paper that would take me all night to work it all out just to have to work the same thing the next day''

''And if that wasn't bad enough I also have to juggle my school work I attend Kuoh academy high school I'm 18 years old by the way my name is Kazuki Komuro I'm 17 years old and this is how my life changed it all started''

Kazuki ''it all started as I was attending a school/work trip I had to go to a company building that my boss wanted me to go a get a disk to some new produce the school trip was for a job interview practice but any way here you go''

''Mr. Komuro this disk contends information on a new product for your company make sure you don't lose it or be careful it doesn't fall in the hands of any rival company''

Kazuki ''yes sir I shall keep it safe''

Kazuki soon walked out

''well I hope he doesn't loose that disk it holds very important files, files that would get him killed for hope he makes it''

back to his group

Teacher ''all right class were heading out''

Kazuki ''uh I can't believe I have to stay and not be able to stay and rest but not I hate my life and my job what more can you give me god come on''

just then BOOOOM one of the school buses blow up

Kazuki ''WHAT THE FUCK AW COME ON CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE''

just then some shoots went off and the panicking crowed stopped and they see standing on a car was a big male, black skin, wearing a small pair of sun glasses, a light green shirt and a dark green vest holding a shotgun

Kazuki 'these guys might be with some rival company or thefts that want the disk I better get out'

Kazuki thought he looked behind and started to back away trying to get around the corner

Kazuki ''ha I got out of that shit hole know to keep the disk safe''

''hey you, you sneaked away from that shit storm''

Kazuki turns to see this girl laying back on the wall, with a cigar in her mouth, half her body was hiding in the shade, but saw she had a big tribal tattoo on her arm

Kazuki ''y-yeah I sneaked away glad I'm safe now''

''oh I won't say that''

Kazuki ''oh yeah why is...that...''

Kazuki then turns to see the girl pointing a bright shiny desert eagle

Kazuki ''ha ha ha...ok I'll go back''

he puts his arms up and starts walking back to where he was

''all right Dutch I got one fucker trying to pussy out of the fight''

Dutch ''all right Ava have you find the disk''

Ava ''no but my gut says one of these cock sucks has it''

Dutch ''well you find it I'm going to call burn for our ride''

Ava ''ok Dutch ALL RIGHT YOU SHIT HEADS IF THE PERSON WITH THE DISK SO HAND IT OVER BEFORE I PUT AN EXRTA ASS HOLE IN EACH AND ON EVRYONE OF YOU SO HAND IT OVER''

Kazuki 'these people are thefts they want the disk'

Kazuki says in his thoughts as Ava is walking around yelling at everybody

Ava 'all right which one of theses shit heads have my pay check'

she looks around till she realizes that the guy she was with tried to escape more then everybody else

Ava walks over to him

Ava ''I'll be taking that disk now''

Kazuki reaches over I his back pocket and hands over the disk

Ava ''thank for doing business with you Dutch I have the disk''

Dutch ''all right, burn were ready get ready to burn rubber''

Kazuki ''aw their going to let us go''

Ava ''why are you so relaxed your going to tag along with us dumb ass''

she tells him while holding her gun from behind him

Kazuki ''your kidding right''

he tells her with a fake smile

just then a armored Humvee speeds to where Dutch is standing

Dutch ''Ava were getting out of here''

Ava ''coming Dutch all right dumb ass lets go''

Kazuki ''y-y-your kidding right''

now Kazuki is sitting in the back of the Humvee still holding on to his fake smile and sweat falling of his face

Kazuki ''YOUR KIDDING RIGHT''

Dutch ''burn hurry lets get back to the ship''

Burn ''right Dutch even with cops coming they can't stop this baby nor catch up with us''

after a few minutes

Dutch ''there's the ship isn't its weird we haven't seen any cops''

Burn ''maybe they found out they may not be able to catch us''

Ava ''yeah right I was hoping for a good chase with a shoot out''

Dutch ''uhh Ava I think your wish is about to come true''

the group looked to the right and see swat Humvees then look to the left to see another Humvee

Dutch ''Burn tell me you can take them out''

Burn ''uh...well...about that Dutch...''

Ava ''AWWW FOR GET IT I'll show these basters a thing or two with the .50...cal...gun''

Ava slowly lowers her self down with a mad look on her face and a very worried look on his face

Ava ''burn can you please tell me''

Burn ''yes''

Ava ''well the thing is WHY THE HELL THE .50 CALIBER MACHINE GUN IS NOT ON YOUR SHITTY CAR''

Burn ''well before the job I had to fix up some parts on the Humvee but then Dutch called me to the job''

Ava ''well shit I guess I have to show these cock sucking pigs a thing or two with the punishers''

Ava pulls out her two shiny desert eagles then stands through the rooftop and points at the Humvees with a smile forming on her face then as she looks forward tow see the crossway intersection she lowers her head and for a split second at the intersection she shoots off two bullets out both guns and the first bullet hits the first wheel then the second bullet hits the back wheel

the Humvees one Humvee hits another car the other hits a gas station

Ava then sits back down on her seat and blows on her barrels smoke off

Ava ''well at least I blow something up for once I think I it better then ripcord she'll be pissed''

a few minutes later the crew reach the dock and load up the Humvee and drive away

back at Kazuki's work place

Kazuki's boss ''so this attack at out friendly company was to get the disk''

''yes sir and the people have kidnapped one of our employees''

boss ''who''

''uh a Kazuki Komuro an assistant here''

boss ''hm that would be the cast since the disk needs a code to open it but Mr. Komuro doesn't know what is in the disk''

''yes sir he hasn't been informed about it well lets hope he doesn't hand it over the authority's or all our asses will go to jail for a very long time''

back on the boat

Dutch ''Ava what hell were you thinking on taking this hostage now that you brought him along now come on''

Ava ''you don't get you just don't get to you Dutch were only getting 20 grand for this job ONLY 20 GRAND no harm on getting a bonus by holding a ransom''

''your being too simple minded''

Ava ''YOU WANT DIE SPARK''

Ava yells at another girl in the next room

Spark ''not really''

Dutch ''so who you going to call for the ransom to japan do you have their phone number or maybe a back account to reseve the money huh''

Ava gerrr AWWWW FIND THEN will just SHOOT HIS ASS AND THROW HIM OVER BOARD THEN

Ava gets you and kicks a box and starts shooting at kazuki''

Kazuki ''stop it''

Dutch ''damn it don't damage the ship''

Ava ''SHUT UP''

after then their are seven bullet holes near Kazuki's head with a shocked look on his face

Ava ''Dutch I get it''

Dutch ''you get what Ava''

Ava ''I get it know so you let me go now Dutch''

Dutch ''ok Ava''

Dutch had Ava In a holding position with her gun in the air and annoyed look on her face

Kazuki ''that's it...I'm...going to die...''

Dutch walks over to Kazuki

Dutch ''come on let go out for a smoke and clear our heads''

Kazuki ''y-yeah ok''

end of chapter 1 R&R


End file.
